Le Baiser du retour
by Lyly-chan
Summary: OS-un petit peu d'audace pour notre Misaki devenu une drogue pour un certain lapin


Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartienne pas (bien que j'en rêve every night ^^)

Couple : junjou romantique

Petit OS sur mon couple préféré de _**Junjou Romantica**_ un peu guimauve ce qui ne me ressemble pas mais bon comme on dit sous certain médoc on voit la vie en rose !!!!

* * *

**_###_**

_**Le baiser du retour**_

_**####  
**_

Usagi-san assit dans le salon relisait la documentation apporté par Aizawa, pour les besoins de son nouveau roman quand il entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir. Relevant la tête il put voir Misaki pénétrer le salon.

_ "Tadaïma.

_ Okaeri." Akihiko le regarda déposer ses affaires sur le canapé avec le sourire. Misaki était vraiment comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie et il ne se lassait pas de l'observer. Pourtant il ne devait pas s'y laisser aller trop longtemps sous peine de s'attirer les foudre du dit rayon de soleil. Au bout de quelques secondes le sourire d' Usagi -san se fit plus crispé. A l'évidence Misaki avait un soucis quelconque, il semblait nerveux soucieux et évitait consciencieusement de croiser son regard.

Ayant fini de déposer son sac et la pile de livre qui l'encombrait le jeune homme se tourna enfin vers Akihiko et croisa son regard et... rougit brutalement. Usagi-san était mais alors totalement "largué" qu'avait il bien pu faire pour mettre son jeune amant mal à l'aise ? Se disant que c'était peut être l'insistance de son regard il baissa les yeux sur ses documents étant tout même incapable de lire la moindre ligne trop intrigué par le comportement de Misaki.

Ainsi il ne put voir le jeune homme s'avancer vers lui à pas de loup. Par contre il senti sa présence quand il se baissa entrant dans son espace personnel et qu'il posa aussi délicatement que rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue. C'est un lapin plus qu'étonné qui vit son amant s'éloigner le rouge aux joues bredouillant pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait pour diner. L'écrivain lui répondit d'une voix lointaine la main sur la joue qu'il mangerait tout ce qu'il pourrait lui préparer lui laissant le choix de faire à sa convenance.

La soirée se passa sans anicroche, Usagi ayant comprit que son ami ne souhaitait pas discuter de son geste. D'ailleurs il semblait quelque peu tendu, ce pourquoi Akihiko mit tout en œuvre pour le détendre parlant de son nouveau roman, lui demandant comment s'était déroulé sa journée puis lui parlant de la sienne. Les résultats ne s'était pas fait attendre et très vite Misaki se mit à parler apparemment plus détendu et serein.

Durant les semaine suivantes le "baiser du retour" se reproduit chaque jour, instaurant une sorte de routine entre eux. Si au début le jeune homme semblait un peu gêné par son geste la force de l'habitude finit par gommé peu à peu cette gène : Misaki entrait disant le rituel Tadaima, Akihiko répondait puis Misaki l'embrassait sur la joue.

Ce geste aurait pu paraitre naturel et dénué d'importance au vue de leur relation. Mais au contraire, il démontrait que Misaki acceptait de plus en plus ses sentiments envers son amant et même plus qu'il était prêt à lui accordé une démonstration de cette affection. Un bisous sur la joue ne ressemblait pas à une extraordinaire démonstration mais connaissant la timidité du jeune homme et ça gêne face à toute expression de leur amour Usami san ne pouvait nier qu'il avait fait un pas en avant. Impression renforcé par le fait que ce n'est pas de lui que venait ce besoin d'expression mais de Misaki lui même.

Akihiko flottait sur un petit nuage de bonheur et de bonne humeur attendant avec impatience son "baiser du retour" comme il l'avait lui même appelé.

_ "Usami sensei !

_ Aizawa pourquoi hurlez vous comme ça ?

_ Ce doit être la cinquième fois au moins que je vous appelle ! Vous n'êtes pas concentré sur votre travail aujourd'hui. . . enfin encore moins que d'habitude.

_ Aizawa.

_ Vous êtes dans les temps en ce moment - d'ailleurs je devrais aller au temple pour ça - mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous laisser aller sensei !

A ce moment un bruit à l'entré se fit entendre et au bout de quelques secondes Misaki apparut. Aussitôt Akihiko se leva pour le rejoindre.

_ "Tadaima

_ Okaeri !

_ Okaeri Misaki-kun !"

L'écrivain attendit son baiser... qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça l'étudiant le contourna pour salué Aizawa et commença à discuter avec elle lui proposant de rester pour dîner. Usagi-san était dépité, déstabilisé par ce changement qu'il ne comprenait pas, et puis il faut le dire légèrement jaloux de l'attention que portait Misaki à son éditrice alors qu'il l'avait à peine salué. Il se demandait pourquoi quand enfin il réalisa : pour Misaki ce baiser était quelque chose d'intime, une chose qu'il ne faisait que quand ils étaient deux hors ce soir ils étaient ... trois. Il lança un regard chargé de menace de mort à l'éditrice qui frissonnât sentant un danger potentiel (intuition féminine) mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle ne put voir que son habituel regard neutre.

_" Excuse moi mais je crois que je vais aller me rafraichir un peu, Misaki-kun. Mais quand je reviendrais Usami sensei nous devrons avancé ! "dit elle un doigt accusateur pointé sur lui.

Dès qu'elle sorti de la pièce l'écrivain rejoignit son amant qui s'était rendu à la cuisine pour commencé les préparatif du diner. Son tablier en place Misaki faisait face au plan de travail, Akihiko se plaça derrière lui, l'enlaçant et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui murmura à l'oreille le faisant frémir :

_ "Okaeri, Misaki.

_ "euh ... tadaima Usagi-san."

Misaki ne comprenait pas. Ne l'avait il pas déjà dit en rentrant ? Pourquoi Usagi-san le faisait il répéter ? Mais satisfait par sa réponse Akihiko le retourna et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un doux et chaste baiser, aussi bref que tendre et qui fît rosir les joues de l'étudiant. Restant tout contre lui il lui murmura d'une voix chaude et sensuelle faisant perdre un peu plus pied à un Misaki qui n'y comprenait rien.

_ " Je tiens à mon "baiser du retour", Misaki.

_ Ton baiser du... retour ?

_ Hmm hmm. Un baiser pour un retour. Et j'en exige un autre en réparation de celui qui n'a pas été donné.

_ On vient de s'embrasser !

_ Non. Je t'ai embrassé."

Misaki l'observa semblant réfléchir à toute allure - Aizawa ne resterait pas éternellement au toilette. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper quand le romancier avait quelque chose en tête c'était somme toute impossible de lui faire changer d'idée et puis n'était ce pas lui qui avait mis ce rituel en place ?

Misaki releva la tête et avança ses lèvres pour les poser sur la joue de son amant mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques millimètre le maudit lapin bougea la tête et c'est bouche contre bouche qu'il s'embrassèrent. Cela ne dura pas dix secondes juste une petite pression d'une bouche contre une autre mais quand ce fut fait si au paravent Misaki était d'une couleur rosée à présent il n'avait rien à envier au tomates posé sur son plan de travail. Akihiko quant à lui arborait un immense sourire, si lumineux qu'il en ferait pâlir le soleil.

_ "Espèce de stupide lapin, tuhumph.." Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir le dit "stupide lapin" venait de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser nettement moins sage, plus langoureux, plus brûlant. Un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux haletant quand il fût rompu. Posant son front contre le sien Akihiko murmura tout en lui caressant la joue :

_ "Nous continuerons plus tard, Misaki. "

Il se dégagea et retourna se poser sur le canapé, là ou il était avant l'arrivé de l'étudiant. Moins d'une minute plus tard Aizawa rentrait dans la pièce notant au passage un Misaki écarlate et un Sensei dissimulant assez mal un sourire.

Elle avait bien fait de s'éclipser, ils pourraient sans doute avancer. Sensei serait impatient de la mettre dehors, hors elle ne partirait que si le travail avançait... C'était vraiment dur parfois la vie d'éditrice.

_**Owari**_

* * *

Rassurez vous je n'ai pas oublié **_Liés par le sang_** mais j'étais un peu out ces dernière semaine ne pouvant utilisé mon bras gauche mais je suis de retour enfin j'espère ^^'

J'espère que ça vous a plût que ce soit le cas ou non faite moi partager votre avis.


End file.
